


Draco Malfoy x reader one-shots

by slayyyhoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Fanfiction, Fluff, I dont really know anymore, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Weasley twins, harry potter fanfiction, harrypotter-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayyyhoe/pseuds/slayyyhoe
Summary: Basically what the title says :) A series of Draco Malfoy one-shots which feature several characters from Harry Potter and of course, yourself





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first try in fanfiction here in AO3, and constructive criticism is welcomed! 

 Please consider that, as of the moment, I do not take smut requests. But maybe one day I’ll muster up the courage to create something for you nasties out there ;) 

 

Requests are open :)


	2. Draco Malfoy x Weasley! Reader [Forbidden]

(y/n) Weasley is and will be forever over shadowed by the achievements of her 7 older siblings. Bill was curse-breaking in Egypt, Charlie was doing a great job in Romania, Percy was on top of his ministry work, Fred and George recently opened a joke shop thanks to Harry’s help, Ron was constantly praised for helping Harry with courageous tasks that save Hogwarts, and Ginny was naturally talented at quidditch, although she never tried out for the Gryffindor team.

 

(y/n)... what was she? She was super smart, but Percy’s grades shone more than hers. Others didn’t know, but she had something not another person could have. She had the Slytherin prince,Draco Malfoy, wrapped around her finger.

 

‘ _Meet me at the Astronomy tower 12:00 am, I need to tell you something’_

_Malfoy-_

He admitted all these forbidden feelings for her that night, in her third year and his fifth year. She never understood why he felt this way towards her. She was a Gryffindor, she was not in his year, she wasn’t the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, and most of all she was a  **WEASLEY** , mortal enemy of Malfoys.

 

_**Mid 3rd Year** _

“Ginny, GINNY. Please no, don’t tell Ron or George please. Draco’s working for Umbridge, and Ron will kill not only Draco, but he’ll slowly murder me for practically dating his nemesis” (y/n) said as she reached for the piece of paper Ginny held up in the air. “As long as you promise to return the favor when I need it one day” She smiled. 

 

“Oh please, Parkinson was totally flirting with you during your Inquisitorial duties” The young ginger said, rolling her eyes. Draco simply laughed, admiring the gesture the youngest Weasley did. He never really knew when he started falling, but all he knew is that he fell hard. He couldn’t stop thinking about those twinkling blue eyes or the fiery red hair which smelt of roses. “You won’t have to worry though, you don’t know how much I’ve fallen for you” Draco looked up at her blue orbs and smiled. She blushed and looked away, turning towards the scenery that the astronomy tower held.

 

 “You do know this can’t work, right?” (y/n) said, looking hopelessly into her opened palms. “What do you me- “ Dracos sentence was cut short. “You know exactly what I mean Draco! I will never have the blessing of your family because i’m a poor Weasley girl” a single tear drop rolled down her freckled cheek. “I’m aware (y/n), but no matter what happens, we’ll make this work ok?” Draco said, slowly holding the hands that sat on the lap of the girl.  

 

She raised her head up and felt a cold hand cup her face and wipe her tear tracks away. “No matter what happens, we’ll be together” Draco said before she felt a pair of soft lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a while, before finally melting into the kiss. She knew this was wrong, Draco treated her siblings badly, but they never saw the real him. The boy kissing her right now is the real Draco, he wasn’t all prissy and braggy, in reality, all he needed was someone that would listen; and (y/n) was that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short butttttttt hopefully you guys like it ❤️


	3. Draco Malfoy x Slytherin! Reader [Safe Haven]

(y/n) was the ideal Slytherin girl, for starters, she was a pureblood. Not only that, but she was extremely beloved by fellow Slytherins since she was gorgeous, smart, and to top it all off, caring. Well... she was caring, for the most part. She was raised like any other pureblood child so she grew up despising muggles and muggleborns, and upon being sorted into Slytherin, it was natural for her to hate Gryffindors too.

 

"Hey snaggletooth!" Pansy Parkinson, (y/n)'s dear friend, yelled at Hermione Granger as they were making amortentia "is it just me or are you uglier than usual?" Pansy laughed. (y/n) laughed but her laughter was stopped due to Ron Weasley shouting "You little-". Before he could finish his sentence, Professor Snape approached his table and said "Ronald Weasley, five points from Gryffindor due to misconduct." and quickly left, making Ron look even more pissed off while Hermione patted his back to try and console him. "By the way, Granger really IS uglier than usual" (y/n) whispered towards Ron's table. Ron looked furious but he knew he had to hold himself back, to avoid any trouble. "Pansy, can you pass me the Moonstone over there?" (y/n) asked. Pansy handed over the ingredient and propped her hand on the table, leaning against it.

 

"So, tell me everything about you and Draco" she smirked. (y/n) smiled as she continued stirring the cauldron "I don't know what you're talking about," "oh come on, every soul in Hogwarts knows about the flirting you guys are doing, have you seen how cold he is towards everything lately?! Yet, he manages to be all cuddly and cutesy with you! You know (y/n), I may have had a crush on him before, but you can tell me anything." (y/n) looked sadly into the developing potion, she knew exactly why Draco was acting the way he was, and he was only nice to her because she was his safe haven, a person who he can trust and relate to, a shoulder to cry on. "There are some things best left unsaid," (y/n) said seriously, hoping Pansy would get the message and drop the topic. Pansy was shocked at first, because usually when (y/n) had tea to spill, she's be the first person (y/n) would tell it to, but in the end, she let go of the topic.

 

As if one queue, the Slytherin Prince entered the potions room. The first thing (y/n) noticed was how pale and sickly he looked, he never looked worse in his life. He immediately approached (y/n)'s table to greet her, but she pulled his arm towards her and whispered "Draco, you're overworking yourself, let me help." She looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and whispered back "Meet me at the common room tonight love, we'll discuss further". (y/n) never felt a day longer than this, she anticipated nightfall so much that she wasn't able to eat nor concentrate on her studies, earning her warnings from professors.

 

Pansy accompanied (y/n) going to the dungeons. Pansy talked about her latest crush, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was a close friend of theirs and Pansy went on about how she wanted Daphne, but she didn't want to put their friendship at stake. "The way her green eyes just light up when we bring up the topic of potions, UGH, she's perfect (y/n) but I don't wanna ruin anything..." Pansy continued. In all honesty, (y/n) could care less about Pansy's bicker, maybe under normal circumstances (y/n) would be happy and she would give her advice, but her mind was completely set on her meeting tonight with Draco. As they finally arrived to the dungeons, (y/n) told Pansy "I'll stay in the common room for a while, get my mind off some things" "(Y/n), if this is about Draco, i'm here for you okay?" Pansy smiled.

 

(y/n) smiled back and sat down on the couch of the Slytherin dormitory. It was peaceful to hear the soft crackle of fire in front of the couch so (y/n) allowed her eyes to shut. She was awoken by a cold large hand grabbing the side of her face and making her lean towards a shoulder she knew too well. "Draco?" She said groggily, her eyes fluttering open to see none other than the boy she loves. "I'm here love" He sighed, she didn't leave his shoulder as she asked "Draco, I know you can do this, but allow me to help! Draco it hurts to see you suffering." Draco felt a drop of water seep through his button up. "(y/n), the Dark Lord assigned this task to me, I appreciate your concern but if he finds out that I asked you for help, both our families lives would be in danger!" He whisper shouted. (y/n) lifted her head from his shoulder, and held his forearm "Draco, I don't want to do this anymore" she looked down and rolled up her sleeve, revealing her mark. "Why do I get it easy but you have to do his dirty work!" (y/n) cried more. Draco gently held her chin up and said "Hey, hey, hey, don"t cry ok? It pains me to see you cry," his thumb wiped off a tear on her cheek "I have to do this because my father messed up ok? Now it's my duty to restore the Malfoy name".

 

(y/n) leaned back on his shoulder, "Draco, what do you think would happen to us after all of this?" "Well, I see us both being alive after the war, I see us getting married and having a huge wedding, and I see us settling down in the Malfoy Manor" Draco smiled. (y/n) felt butterflies on her stomach as he said this "Are you serious Draco? I mean-" before (y/n) could continue her sentence, Draco cut her off "yes, (y/n) I see a future with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way" (y/n) smiled as he said this. "Draco?" "Yes, love?" "What would you want to name our first child?" "Scorpius" and with that, the young couple fell asleep.

 

**NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

 

(y/n) had been married to Draco for years now, and she still couldn't believe that her last name was officially Malfoy. And she also couldn't believe that her husband's dream during year six happened, they had a beautiful son named Scorpius. "Now Scorpius, not to pressure you or anything, but both the (last name) and Malfoy family came from a long line of Slytherins ok? So if you don't get placed in Slytherin, I might have to disown you," "Draco!" (y/n) nudged her husband while he chuckled "I was only joking, love". The loud horn of the Hogwarts express sounded, signalling Scorpius to climb aboard. "Don't forget to send letters ok?" (y/n) said as she kissed her son's forehead while Draco gave Scorpius a pat on the back. "It's as of only yesterday I was sorted into Slytherin, time goes fast huh?" (y/n) said as she felt nostalgia rush through her. Draco looked lovingly into her eyes "Thank you for everything ok? I love you" "I love you too"

 

 


End file.
